


What is Up With Mr. Sims????

by Bloothepirate



Series: Jon's Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Field Trip [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Other, and talk about how him and martin should get together, chatfic, jon's students have a groupchat, read part 1 of the series or it wont make much sense, they comment about the day, try to figure out what is wrong with jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloothepirate/pseuds/Bloothepirate
Summary: NOTE: this fic probably won't make sense unless you read "A Comprehensive Tour of Fears."4 of Jon's students create a groupchat while they're on the school trip. These are their thoughts.
Series: Jon's Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Field Trip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903774
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Day 1- the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a short hiatus from the main fic in order to get the next few chapters worked out, and also because school is starting soon so I'll have less time. In the meantime, enjoy this! I'll be posting these in place of ACTOF chapters until it catches up, then I'll be posting both every week.

Saturday 8:29 AM

**Sam O’Neil** created this group

**Sam O’Neil** added  **Dave Reiliey** ,  **Jessie Yang** , and  **Blue Harris** to the group

**Sam O’Neil** renamed the group to  **trip buddies**

**Sam O’Neil:** hey guys! 

**Jessie Yang:** o what’s up

**Jessie Yang** changed name to  **Jess**

**Dave Reiliey** changed name to  **dave**

**Blue Harris** changed name to  **blue!!!**

**blue!!!:** so hows your guys bus ride so far

**dave:** good until the stupid sun woke me up

**dave:** i hate the sun so much i want to fight it

**Sam O’Neil:** thats not a good idea dave

**Sam O’Neil** changed name to  **sam**

**dave** changed name to  **sun fighter**

**Jess:** anyways 

**Jess:** the most pressing question of the trip thus far

**Jess:** what do you guys think of mr blackwood?

**sun fighter:** he seems nice

**sun fighter: (** kinda cute i guess)

**sam:** ofc you think hes cute dave

**blue!!!:** would it surprise you if i told you hes like

**blue!!!:** the same age as sims

**sun fighter:** no way

**sam:** really???? He looks so young compared

**Jess:** not that i dont believe you blue but how would you know

**blue!!!:** social media. Works wonders

**sam:** blue did you already stalk our chaperone on insta

**sun fighter:** honestly sam are you surprised. they’re just Like That

**blue!!!:** i like to be in the know

**Jess:** how do you know sims age

**blue!!!:** u don’t? Hes 33

**sam:** only 33???????

**Jess:** sam, first of all,,, thats rude

**Jess:** but... SECONDED i thought he was LATE 30s at least

**Jess:** doesn’t he have greying hair?? Is he just super stressed or what

**sun fighter:** sims and blackwood same age. U kno what that means

**blue!!!:** i dont

**Jess:** dave really. youve only seen them like. this morning.

**sun fighter:** ok if you dont believe me thats ok.

**sun fighter:** but watch them

**sun fighter:** you can’t tell me theres not chemistry

**sam:** omg dave ur right

**blue!!!:** oh thats what ym

**Jess:** ill believe it when i see it

Saturday 10:27 AM

**Jess:** that was a cool tour

**Jess:** glad we actually got to see the place. Tour guy came in clutch. He was kinda ominous tbh

**sam:** sims was Freaked. Out. tho

**blue!!!:** maybe hes scared of the paranormal?

**sun fighter:** or maybe... he doesnt want us to find out thats his other job!!!

**sam:** :side eyes emoji:

**Jess:** yeah hes already so cryptic. It would make sense if he works at creepy paranormal institute

**blue!!!:** blackwood was also freaked out

**sun fighter:** he seems scared in general

**sam:** sims said he was his coworker from his other job? I bet they both work there

**blue!!!:** lol yea right. And blackwood brings him tea everyday.

**sam:** dont make fun! It was just a theory

**blue!!!:** they probably just work at some college

**Jess:** youre boring

**Jess:** there IS something Weird about sims. And I will find out what it is.

**sun fighter:** youre so right. Im in this with you on this jess.

Saturday 11:40 AM

**sun fighter:** guess what i learned via eavesdropping

**sam:** what dave

**sun fighter:** blackwoods first name

**sam:** !!!!! what

**sun fighter:** hmmm. Should I tell?

**Jess:** i kind of want to know

**sun fighter:** only if u admit sims and blackwood should get together jess

**Jess:** >:/

**Jess:** fine. It MIGHT be cute. It has A LITTLE potential

**sun fighter:** good enough

**sun fighter:** martin

**sam:** awww

**sun fighter:** ikr!! Cute

**Jess:** do you want blackwood to get with sims or w you dave

**sun fighter:** obviously i dont want to get w an adult jess dont be gross

**Jess** changed  **sun fighter** ’s name to  **martin lover**

**blue!!!:** what did i come back to

Saturday 12:17 PM

**Jess:** where did sims go

**martin lover:** probs bathroom why do u care

**blue!!!:** guys blackwood is coming over. Phones away

**sam:** o?

**martin lover:** o??

Saturday 12:30 PM

**Jess:** well he was nice

**martin lover:** i think hes gonna download tiktok now

**blue!!!:** o sims looks annoyed

**sam:** lol with how long he was gone i bet he was having bathroom troubles

**Jess:** sam thats so gross

**martin lover:** guys

**martin lover:** blackwood got sims a sandwich

**Jess:** oo so important

**Jess:** thats just a normal friend thing to do

**martin lover:** you dont get me sandwiches :(

**blue!!!:** you like the weirdest sandwiches

**martin lover:** peanut butter and honey is NOT weird

**sam:** it is

**blue!!!:** it is

**Jess:** it is

**martin lover:** whatever

**martin lover:** u guys are missing out

Saturday 11:50 PM

**martin lover:** im. So tired guys

**martin lover:** oh screw this name

**martin lover** changed name to  **tired dave**

**tired dave:** it was a long day

**tired dave:** but a fun day, thanks for the laughs 

**tired dave:** im going to sleep all

**tired dave:** night

Sunday 1:33 AM

**blue!!!:** night dave


	2. day 2- shakespeare and nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the class spends their second day in London discussing Shakespeare and their strange teacher, and fighting through their nicknames in chat.

Sunday 7:45 AM

**tired dave:** guys I messed up

**blue!!!:** oh no

**sam:** what did u do

**tired dave:** fell asleep in my binder

**Jess:** dave no!

**blue!!!:** that’s so bad for you

**tired dave:** I know but I was so tired

**sam:** are u ok?

**tired dave:** yeah I feel ok

**tired dave:** I can’t believe sims is making us wake up so early

**tired dave:** its delayed an hour but still early

**blue!!!:** dave I’m sorry but I think for the sake of your health you should take a break from ur binder, do u have a backup

**tired dave:** I brought my hoodie I should be ok today

**sam:** perfect

**Jess:** so do you guys know what today’s plan is

**sam:** we’ll be in London all day, but we’ll leave b4 dinner, eat in oxford, then just chill

**Jess:** lit

Sunday 10:15 AM

**Jess:** so whats your guys fave shakespeare

**tired dave:** hamlet

**blue!!!:** hamlet

**sam:** midsummers

**sam:** u?

**Jess:** m*cbeth

**blue!!!:** whyd u censor

**Jess:** were in a theatre duh

**tired dave:** not our theatre. Not our show

**Jess:** out of respect then

**Jess:** for the theatre

**sam:** ok Jess

Sunday 12:30 PM

**sam:** im serious blue if i ever encounter weasel face in the wild its hands on sight

**blue!!!:** sam i appreciate it but you really dont have to im not that shaken

**blue!!!:** ive heard so much worse lol his insults were weaksauce

**sam:** Blue. Blue my friend. 

**sam:** cyan

**sam:** cobalt

**sam:** cerulean

**sam:** turquoise

**blue!!!:** ok that ones more greenish

**sam:** that kid looked like a 5-year old tried to draw Ben Shapiro from memory. His face is already punchable. After what he said to you, I’d gladly beat him to a pulp.

**blue!!!:** well I can’t argue w you at this point

**blue!!!:** I appreciate you, Sam

**blue!!!:** but did you see sims GO OFF?

**tired dave:** ik that kinda scared me ive never even heard him raise his voice b4

**Jess:** dave might be a blackwood simp but im a sims stan now

**tired dave:** no im a simswood stan

**tired dave:** blacksims? 

**sam:** jartin

**sam:** marton

**blue!!!:** what ab just

**blue!!!:** jonmartin

**tired dave:** thats boring

**sam:** idk it kinda has a ring to it. I like it

**Jess:** you guys.

**tired dave:** still an anti Jess?

**tired dave:** youll come around soon dont worry

**tired dave** changed name to **jonmartin #1 stan**

 **jonmartin #1 stan** changed **sam** ’s name to **jm stan 2**

 **jonmartin #1 stan** changed **blue!!!** ’s name to **jm stan 3**

 **jonmartin #1 stan** changed **Jess** ’s name to **enemy of the state anti jm**

**enemy of the state anti jm:** oh come on

**enemy of the state anti jm:** really

**enemy of the state anti jm:** dave

**jonmartin #1 stan:** >:)

Sunday 2:14 PM

**jm stan 2:** guys. What is up with sims

**jm stan 2:** i mean rn, not in general, we know there’s a lot going on w him in general I’m not getting into

**jm stan 3:** idk he probably just forgot something at the theatre

**jonmartin #1 stan:** yeah but that was really cryptic blue. Like he did not have to be that vague

**enemy of the state anti jm:** yeah whats ‘take care of something’

**jm stan 3:** maybe he was embarrassed to tell us he forgot his phone or smth

**jonmartin #1 stan:** maybe but what did he have to talk to blackwood about

**enemy of the state anti jm:** prob just telling him to watch us lol

**jm stan 2:** name holds up

**enemy of the state anti jm:** sam. Shut.

**jm stan 3:** maybe he just had to pee lol

**jm stan 3:** we’ll never know

**enemy of the state anti jm:** hes been gone a while. Were almost there now

**jm stan 3:** i mean maybe the bathroom was far away

**jm stan 3:** maybe he couldnt find one

**jm stan 3:** if he had to get his phone it would take a while to walk there and back to catch up

**jonmartin #1 stan:** well the tour is starting now sims is going to miss it

**jonmartin #1 stan:** is it just me or does blackwood look nervous

**enemy of the state anti jm:** its just you

**jonmartin #1 stan:** shut

**jm stan 2:** its not just him i see it too

**jm stan 3:** we should prob put our phones away for the tour

Sunday 2:45 PM

**jonmartin #1 stan:** i did not notice sims get back but hes here now

**jm stan 2:** oh yeah

**jm stan 2:** but we really should stay off our phones for like 5 more minutes until the tours done

Sunday 2:50 PM

**enemy of the state anti jm:** so we’re all rooming together right

**enemy of the state anti jm:** last hotel was weird 2-person rooms but this one is proper with 4

**jm stan 2:** yeah im pretty sure

**jm stan 3:** sims rules say dave can be in a boys room if he wants but hes also welcome to stay w us

**jonmartin #1 stan:** ofc i wouldn’t give u guys up for anything

**jm stan 2:** is there like a nonbinary room for blue if they want or

**jm stan 3:** i dont think so

**jm stan 3:** besides i want to be w you guys

**enemy of the state anti jm:** its settled then see you guys at the hotel

**jonmartin #1 stan:** wait i dont know if i want to room with an enemy of the state…

**enemy of the state anti jm** changed name to **Jess**

**Jess:** is this better dave

**Jess:** you’re the one who gave me the name

**jonmartin #1 stan:** well it was accurate

**jonmartin #1 stan:** but i was jk jess ily

**jonmartin #1 stan:** <3

**Jess:** youre too kind

**jm stan 2:** well youve ruined our naming conventions now jess

**jm stan 2** changed name to **sam**

**jm stan 3:** oh thank god

**jm stan 3:** no offense dave

**jm stan 3** changed name to **blue**

**jonmartin #1 stan:** really guys now im all alone

**jonmartin #1 stan:** I’m not changing it

**jonmartin #1 stan:** in fact

**jonmartin #1 stan** changed name to **if you don’t think mr sims and mr blackwood like each other you’re wrong**

**if you don’t think mr sims and mr blackwood like each other you’re wrong:** how do you like me now chat?

**Jess:** oh absolutely not.

**Jess** changed **if you don’t think mr sims and mr blackwood like each other you’re wrong** ’s name to **just dave**

**Jess:** that was just too long

**sam:** i‘m inclined to agree with jess, sorry dave that was too long a name.

**just dave:** whatever. 

**just dave:** but why am I just dave? That’s so boring

**blue:** maybe it’s just as in justice?

**just dave:** oooh like a knight name

**just dave:** it’s my epithet

**Jess:** I don’t know what that is but. I’m glad you’re happy dave

**Jess:** oh we’re here at the hotel!!!

**sam:** yessss this is about to be the littest party

Sunday 10:39 PM

**blue:** hey @dave while you’re getting ice can you get me a drink

**Jess:** I think the store is closed now 

**just dave:** it is

**blue:** damn

**just dave:** hey while I was walking by I just happened to pass sims room

**sam:** oh don’t tell me you were eavesdropping 

**just dave:** can’t confirm it deny

**Jess:** dave….

**just dave:** ok i wasn’t!!! Just happened to hear, honest 

**just dave:** ANYWAYS

**just dave:** he was talking w blackwood 

**just dave:** and Jess you would think this is interesting

**Jess:** for real or are you being sarcastic 

**just dave:** no for real

**just dave:** maybe we should use those slash annotations when we’re joking or serious

**just dave:** like /j or /srs I think? Yk what I’m talking about?

**sam:** yes I do. But continue the story please

**just dave:** right.

**just dave:** so I didn’t catch much because they were quiet and it’s hard to hear from the hallway, I wasn’t about to put my ear on the door you know?

**just dave:** but I heard him mention an Elias and talk about making people know things????

**blue:** making people know things. Isn’t that just teaching.

**just dave:** the way he phrased it was just super weird though. Why would you use those words in that way just to talk about teaching??

**Jess:** hmmm. Most interesting. I will add this to my weird sims document

**sam:** you have one of those???

**Jess:** of course

**blue:** yeah sounds about right for Jess

**blue:** miss organized

**Jess:** blue Mx. chaotic,, but at least responsible

**Jess:** and Dave mr. chaotic as well

**sam:** what am I?

**Jess:** miss average, normal amount of organization

**just dave:** ok I’m back can you open the door

**blue:** on it

Monday 12:00 AM

**blue:** dave please turn off the lamp

**just dave:** ok

**just dave:** night

**blue:** night

**sam:** night. Jess is asleep but I bet she says night-night too

**just dave:** :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These kids may not have seemed like it at first, but you all must know they are all nerds. Anyone who would take a summer history class has to be.


	3. day 3- omelettes and boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group discusses musicals and worries about their teacher

Monday 9:13 AM

**Jess:** for courtesy to sims, let’s speak through chat if we want to talk in the tour

**sam:** being on our phones while he speaks. Only marginally better than talking, but better nonetheless.

**just dave:** does anyone wanna go to school here?

**just dave:** tbh I love the campus

**blue:** yea it’s got that dark academia vibe

**blue:** like I can have a bacchanal here and accidentally kill a farmer with my elite group of Greek class friends, then murder one of them when he threatens to spill

**just dave:** that’s. Frighteningly specific

**blue:** read the secret history 

**Jess:** omg yessss blue I love that book

**Jess:** Donna tart is queen

**sam:** speaking of academia

**sam:** wanna continue the Shakespeare conversation from yesterday?

**sam:** because while midsummers is my favorite, I realize I have a runner-up

**sam:** besides anti-semitism of course, I also like merchant of Venice

**Jess:** I think you’re just in love with Portia

**sam:** I. Maybe so.

**just dave:** have you guys seen something rotten

**sam:** yesssss

**blue:** heard of it. Heard some songs. Haven’t gotten arou nd to watching

**sam:** you need to blue it’s hilarious

**Jess:** no? What is it?

**just dave:** it’s a musical about two renaissance brothers trying to outdo Shakespeare by writing the first-ever musical

**just dave:** but they consult a seer who just sees out of context bits from all the future musicals, so his musical ends up being a crazy assortment of musical references, and it’s called omelette because that’s what the seer thought he was seeing when he looked to see what Shakespeare’s next hit would be (hamlet)

**Jess:** you’re right that sounds amazing

**sam:** omg let’s watch it tonight

**just dave:** YES!

**blue:** sounds fun

**Jess:** yeah sure!

Monday 10:15 AM

**Jess:** we’ve been in this courtyard for longer than I thought. 

**blue:** yeah fr I thought at least we’d get to go IN the library

**blue:** he said were just resting so I thought we would’ve left by now

**sam:** Jess why don’t you join the rest of us in our corner?

**Jess:** I’m trying to find sims

**Jess:** he’s nowhere to be seen

**just dave:** what? Again?

**blue:** I saw him talking to someone earlier

**blue:** he went inside

**Jess:** huh

**Jess:** weird for him to leave us like that

**sam:** well you know him, he can be a bit absentminded at times

**sam:** what do you wager he met up with an old friend or smth 

**sam:** he said he went here 

**Jess:** orrrrr

**just dave:** or it’s spooky reasons

**blue:** okay I get if you think sims is suspicious, but spooky? That’s going a bit too far

**just dave:** come on don’t tell my you don’t get that vibe from him

**just dave:** he’s a cryptid 

**sam:** Jess why don’t you ask Blackwood?

**Jess:** oh good idea.

**Jess:** ok he said sims found an old acquaintance who wanted to show him something

**sam:** told ya

**blue:** but he’s been gone a while

**blue:** what could they be showing him?

**just dave:** no clue man

Monday 11:01 AM

**sam:** ok seriously we’ve been here entirely too long

**sam:** I’m talking to Blackwood

**sam:** ok he agreed we’re gonna continue without sims

**sam:** albeit reluctantly

**Jess:** I hope sims is ok

**just dave:** same. I’m kind of worried

**blue:** yeah me too. Plus he was our tour guide 

**sam:** leaving now

Monday 12:30 PM

**sam:** well Blackwood is an interesting tour guide

**just dave:** he’s really funny!

**sam:** dave

**just dave:** what?

**sam:** nothing

**just dave:** …

**Jess:** he doesn’t know as much about the place but he makes up for it with his other comments

**blue:** “this is where your teacher met his then girlfriend. This is also where she became his EX-girlfriend”

**just dave:** sims has got to be bi because there’s no way in hell that man is straight

**just dave:** I can feel it in my bones

**sam:** yeah

**blue:** yk what yeah

**Jess:** I do agree with that

  
  


Monday 12:55 PM

**blue:** so for boats

**blue:** me and dave, sam and Jess?

**sam:** sounds good

**blue:** does anyone know how to punt

**just dave:** uh not me

**just dave:** srry

**Jess:** I haven’t before but I could probably pick it up fast

**sam:** I probably couldn’t so good thing were boating together

**blue:** ok. I’m in the same boat as you dave

**blue:** pun fully intended. I cant punt

**just dave:** alsjalajdkshrlsavlshdl 

**sam:** good one blue

**Jess:** bad one blue

**just dave:** you can’t punt but you can pun 

**blue:** ok

**blue:** you tried dave and that’s what matters

**just dave:** :/

**sam:** aw dave

**sam:** I liked it

**Jess:** it worries me that sims still isn’t here

**sam:** yeah me too

**blue:** oh it’s starting

Monday 1:21 PM

**just dave:** THE MAN IS BACK

**sam:** omg

**Jess:** he looks ok

**Jess:** well. I mean he looks normal. 

**blue:** haha true

**blue:** I’m relieved

**just dave:** so where are we eating

**Jess:** honestly I’ll stop the first plac e I find and tell y’all the name

**Jess:** bc me and Sam will be goin as fast as we can

**sam:** yesss yall wanna race?

**blue:** actually you have fun I’m good

**just dave:** aw blue really?

**blue:** unless you wanna use the stick dave

**just dave:** I’m good

**sam:** ooh me and Jess’s turn

**blue:** see y’all later

Monday 1:39 PM

**sam:** I still cant believe we managed to get there at the same time

**blue:** ik talk about a coincidence

**just dave:** does anyone know what sims n blackwood have been up to

**just dave:** like did they just sit at the boathouse or what

**Jess:** we passed them

**just dave:** whatt?? Boat or land?

**sam:** they were in a boat

**just dave:** talking?

**sam:** probably

**Jess:** dave what

**just dave:** just want to know how my teacher is doin after being gone so long

**Jess:** we’re back are you here

**blue:** almost

Monday 3:48 PM

**Jess:** ok once we get to our room we need to pack our stuff up

**Jess:** we leave in the morning

**just dave:** what about the musical

**Jess:** after

**sam:** good motivation to pack ig

**blue:** my stuff is everywhereee

**sam:** ill help u when im done my stuff is mostly away

Monday 8:39 PM

**just dave:** [sent a photo: the hotel’s lobby can be seen from a hallway balcony, and in it stands a man who rather looks like he’d prefer to be anywhere else at the moment. The photo is so zoomed in it’s become blurry.]

**just dave:** look its sims

**sam:** you said you were getting a drink, why are you stalking him

**Jess:** i bet he was trying to find blackwood

**just dave:** ...no,

**blue:** come back we’re making fun of the crappy conspiracy show on tv

**just dave:** BET im comin now

**just dave:** time me

**Jess:** oh no

**just dave:** how was that

**Jess:** [sent a video: the camera watches the room’s door. The sound of footsteps quickly grows louder, pounding down the hall towards the camera, then there are three loud knocks. A girl, sam, opens the door to reveal Dave breathing heavily and giving them two thumbs up. The video cuts off just as Jess and Sam burst into laughter]

**just dave:** iconic

**blue:** it was kinda scary

**blue:** did you call yourself iconic

**just dave:** i am

**Jess:** arent we in the same room

**Jess:** just talk

**blue:** lmao alright

Monday 11:28 PM

**sam:** who is playing hozier

**Jess:** sorry it helps me sleep

**sam:** do you not have headphones

**Jess:** they broke :/

**sam:** ill let u use mine on one condition

**Jess:** ?

**sam:** you share w me

**sam:** falling asleep to hozier music sounds godly

**Jess:** IT IS

**sam:** ok night

**Jess:** night

Tuesday 12:32 AM

**Dave Reiliey to Blue Harris**

**Dave Reiliey:** u see that in chat?

**Blue Harris:** you woke me up to say THAT

**Dave Reiliey:** deffo flerting

**Blue Harris:** … hmm

**Dave Reiliey:** thats all u can sleep again

**Blue Harris:** thank you dave, the sleep granter

**Dave Reiliey:** thats me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously watch Something Rotten


	4. day 4- the market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group takes a stroll through the countryside and a trip to the market

**“trip buddies”**

Tuesday 8:15 AM

**sam:** Dave hurry up

**Jess:** we’re about to leave

**blue:** you told me you would be out soon!

**just dave:** almost ready!

**sam:** everyone is here but you. We’re all waiting on dave

**just dave:** well texting me makes me go slower

**just dave:** ok I’m on my way now

**just dave:** running and texting

**just dave:** kinda hard

**just dave:** I’m here where are you all

**blue:** oh we got on the bus. We’re right outside

**Jess:** run dave!

**sam:** nice 

Tuesday 9:17 AM

**Jess:** mr sims: secret bird fanatic

**just dave:** let’s ask about more birds

**just dave:** I’ll go first

**just dave:** alsdiasjfslyauuldkfsjfajkgsirslg

**blue:** omg dave

**blue:** was that on purpose 

**just dave:** no! aaaa

**Jess:** omg I see one I know

**Jess:** watch this

**sam:** slalsbjdlashLMAO

**Jess:** ok but let’s talk about why he like. Had to answer

**just dave:** he’s a teacher, teachers answer questions

**just dave:** his eldritch teacher god forces him to

**sam:** lmao eldritch teacher god what are you on

**sam:** like that’s great but what is an eldritch teacher god

**just dave:** his warlock patron

**Jess:** filing under: mr sims lore

**Jess:** what does this teacher patron do

**just dave:** it gives him special teacher powers if he makes sacrifices in the form of answering questions from students

**Jess:** or asking questions

**just dave:** teacher god demands kno wledge 

**sam:** knowledge for the titlord

**just dave:** SNAKSJBDIEJKEKDHSKK

**sam:** o sh 

**sam:** dont tell him what i said

**just dave:** yeah don’t tell him

**Jess:** dave! You told him!

**just dave:** I SWEAR. I SWEAR I did not try to

**just dave:** I was gonna just say nothing but then it was like, it just slipped out?

**just dave:** like I couldn’t control it, like it was pulled out of me?

**blue:** ok sure dave

**just dave:** I am telling the truth!!

**Jess:** I believe you. Sims was acting weird

**sam:** huh strange

**just dave:** I’m kinda shaken tbh

**just dave:** also,,, did you see Blackwood just drag him away

**blue:** that was kinda funny

**just dave:** he was a bit upset I think

**sam:** perhaps this has happened before?

**sam:** cryptid teacher powers upset the powerless man

**just dave:** idk it seems like he had at least a little power over sims

**sam:** h

**sam:** so we are just waiting for them to come back then?

**Jess:** I guess

**blue:** I see them coming back

**sam:** well that was an awkward but likely genuine apology from cryptid teacher 

**blue:** you guys really won’t drop the spooky thing huh

**sam:** at this point you might as well go along with it

**blue:** yk what it would be easier for me to pretend we’re joking

**just dave:** oh no we are 100% serious right

**Jess:** yes.

**sam:** maybe 60%

**blue:** ok well I will stop trying to argue for the sake of my sanity. But just know that whenever I speak about it I am joking

**Jess:** ok. If that’s what you tell yourself

Tuesday 1:45 PM

**blue:** what’s the plan for market

**just dave:** I’m hungry so we should get smth to eat first

**just dave:** yes I know we just ate. I’m still hungry 

**sam:** we need to stock up on snacks

**Jess:** I’m lookin for pastries 

**blue:** ok. We should all stick together

**blue:** I’m craving something spicy so I’ll keep my eye out for that

**sam:** yeah there’s a lot of people here I don’t want to get lost

**just dave:** ok everyone find me and we can head off

Tuesday 2:15 PM

**blue:** [sent a video: Dave eats a kebab, unaware of Blue filming him until the end of the short clip, when he gives the camera a dirty look and sticks out his tongue]

**just dave:** [sent a photo: Blue sits at a table, looking at their phone, not noticing Dave taking the picture]

**sam:** [sent a video: Dave and Blue, sitting at two nearby tables, attempt to photograph one another without the other person noticing. It goes on for some time.]

**Jess:** [sent a photo: Sam taking a video of Blue and Dave taking pictures of each other]

**Jess:** photoception

Tuesday 3:45 PM

**just dave:** sam u doin ok in there? How long is this pee gonna take

**sam:** you guys know Sarah?

**Jess:** yeah?

**sam:** she’s in the stall next to me talking to me. I can’t just leave

**sam:** what she’s saying is also concerning. She says there’s a bunch of bugs in her stall

**blue:** gross

**sam:** she said they’re everywhere, and I was the first person she saw in like an hour that wasn’t covered in bugs? And there is gross stuff infesting the market

**just dave:** fr?

**sam:** she’s not the type to joke like that. So I guess

**Jess:** that’s really scary, does she get like hallucinations or something?

**sam:** not that I know of

**sam:** but what else could it be? Last I checked the market was not infested with flies

**just dave:** yeah looking around there’s like 2 bugs I can see. Which is normal for a market and not an infestation

**just dave:** maybe she’s just exaggerating cause she’s scared of bugs

**blue:** maybe? Like she’s so scared of them it seems like it’s infested to her?

**sam:** that makes the most sense. Anyways she’s done talking so I’m leaving now

Tuesday 5:11 PM

**sam:** Sarah talks about bugs. Sims checks us all for “anything troubling” before we leave. Coincidence?

**just dave:** tbh I don’t even wanna think about the implications

**just dave:** not that I know what they might even be

**blue:** i just want to eat ice cream and vibe man

**Jess:** yeah I am tired

**blue:** I’m omw back w your ice cream rn btw

**just dave:** sweet

**just dave:** pun not intended

**sam:** come on you know blue is the pun lord

**Jess:** do I hear knocking :side eyes emoji:

**blue:** typically the response to knocking is opening the door not typing “do I hear knocking” in chat but you do you I guess

**blue:** aaa sorry if that came off rude I didn’t mean it I’m just tired

**Jess:** you’re all good lol

Tuesday 8:45 PM

**blue:** dave when you’re done reading just turn off the lamp

**blue:** no rush tho

**just dave:** right

**blue:** what are you reading? sorry to interrupt 

**just dave:** it’s ok, I’m reading lotr

**blue:** oh sick I love lotr

**just dave:** we need to talk abt it tomorrow!

**blue:** for sure!

**sam:** flerting in the chat??? :0

**blue:** shut up sam

**just dave:** we ain’t flirting

**sam:** you mean flerting

**just dave:** anyways bold of you to speak of flerting in chat, sam “share your hozier music earbuds at night with me :0” O’Neil

**sam:** dave!!!

**just dave:** >:)

**just dave:** good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we're caught up to the main fic! Expect a normal chapter update next week. I haven't decided if, after this, I should alternate fics weekly or post twice a week. It would be a lot easier on me to alternate, especially with my schoolwork, but I don't want to make you guys wait so long for updates. If you have any thoughts or opinions please let me know in the comments!


End file.
